The Face Worth Saving
by youth-chan
Summary: "He looked at her, and it wasn't her beauty that struck him. It was the fact that Sting had seen more beauty on her then he did now." - ONE SHOT


**A/N: **Okay, I have a serious issue where I literally have these great plots and all, but never finish what I start. I don't know, it's a bad habit. This is just a one-shot because I am a very sad person.

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, only the plots and OCS._

* * *

**Typed on: **November 7, 2013

**Words: 1,073**

* * *

_"Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face; the kind you'd find on someone I could save." - Jesus Christ by Brand New_

* * *

He looked at her, and it wasn't her beauty that struck him. It was the fact that Sting had seen more beauty on her then he did now.

Lucy looked different, from the last time he had seen her. Which was five years ago.

"Hey!" he shouted, hands cupped around his mouth. The music blared, and he wanted to do his hardest to project his voice to her.

At first, there was no response, but when he did it the second time, she looked him.

The expression on her face was confusion, then it lit up. She quickly went over to Sting.

The first thing he noticed was that her clothes has changed. Despite it being summer, and hot even in the air conditioned room, she wore long pants. No skirts or shorts. However, thankfully, she still showed her pale arms.

"Sting?" she muttered, then said his name again, this time louder. Sting embraced her for a quick moment, then pulled away.

"Hey, Lucy! What are you doing wearing this?" Sting questioned, eyeing her pants.

"Oh. ." then she gave a dry chuckle, "Just decided to. Uh, hey, do you want to go get some coffee? Catch up on things?" she asked, looking around her.

After a few seconds, Sting shrugged, and led the way out of the crowded house.

Together in silence, they walked a few blocks to the nearest late night cafe.

"How you been?" Lucy wondered, while sitting down in the empty cafe. A tired woman yawned and placed the menu in front of them. It was a small menu, with a few things listed on it.

Sting looked at Lucy, and saw how different she really looked.

The blondeness in her hair faded a little, and became more white. Not due to aging, she was only in her mid twenties, maybe because of stress. . The chocolate brown eyes looked more like burned wood.

"Fine, I guess. . I can see life hasn't been good for you though," he told her, with a small frown.

She let out another shallow life and a small sad smile. "Yeah, things just haven't been good."

"How so?" he inquired, voice laced with concern.

Lucy stared at him right in the eye, then her mouth opened a little before replying.

"Are you just curious, or do you actually care, Sting?"

"I care,"

There was a second of silence, and Lucy tied up her hair slowly, not looking at him anymore.

"Everything is so different, y'know what I mean. In the five years I haven't seen you, so many things have occurred."

Sting nodded, believing there was more. But she gave nothing more.

"Are you still together with Na—"

"No, please don't. ."

Sting raised a single eyebrow and then drummed his fingers on the table while gazing in another direction. "You guys broke up, I see. ."

"He died, Sting, he's dead." her voice was timid, as if she didn't want to believe it.

Time froze at the moment, then Sting's breath drew in very fast.

"What, how?" his head filled up with thoughts.

Natsu was always like an older brother to him, but that must explained why everytime Sting called these past years, no one every picked up the phone.

Lucy's hand rolled into a fist, and she tried her best not to cry. "In a fire, and the reason I don't wear what I want to anymore, is because my skin was burned. Natsu tried his best to get me out of the house, and I did come out. ."

"But not with him." Sting finished her statement with eyes that looked past Lucy.

"What about Erza, Gray, Cana, Wendy? How are they doing?"

His heart pounded fiercely, his chest hurt badly.

"Erza lives in America now, and Gray married Juvia and we just don't see each other a lot. Cana is a alcoholic that works as a bartender. And Wendy. . she's in college. Right? . . Yeah." tears were brimming at the corners of Lucy's eyes, and she didn't wipe it off.

"So nothing really isn't the same?"

Lucy shook her head, "I'm sorry," she unexpectedly apologized.

"Huh?" Sting grabbed her hand from below the small table, "Don't say sorry. This isn't your fault."

"No, that's not what I'm apologizing for!" her grip on his large hands got tighter, "I'm so sorry for that when you hugged me, I couldn't bring myself to hug you back."

It was stupid, honestly, to Lucy, it was stupid she was doing this. She couldn't help it though.

"Then," Sting tried to think of something to say. Then he recalled a quote he read a long time ago. "Next time, I'll hug you so tight, it'll bring all your pieces together."

It took Lucy by surprise, that Sting would say something like that. A small smile creeped onto Lucy's face, her eyes gleamed a little more.

"Goddamn, Lucy," he groaned, leaning onto the chair.

She wiped the tears on her face, and then chuckled. With just a little more heart.

"That's such a pretty face, and I really want to save it."

Lucy shook her head, making Sting look at her with shock.

"If there is one thing I learned, Sting, is that you can't really save anyone, you can only love them."

The woman came back with a crumpled note pad and pen.

The two blondes ordered, and then waited until she left.

"Then I guess I'll have to love you then." he grinned at her, hoping a smile would reappear on her face.

And so it did, and Sting swore it was the most prettiest face that he would love.

* * *

**That's all, I hoped you liked it. And if you want me to continue it, just tell me in the review below!**


End file.
